Christmas
by dmsfanman
Summary: It is her senior year in college and the first semester is over. Daria is heading home for break. What awaits her when she returns? How will things go when she attends her first parties at "The Club?" This is the 5th story in my series on Daria's senior year in college.
1. Hope You Have Fun

Christmas

 _To all my readers over the past months: thank-you. I hope that I have brought you some laughter and enjoyable time with the folks from Lawndale and especially our favorite heroine – Daria. Please think of this as my present to you. I wish you much laughter in the months to come. – dmsfanman_

 _1\. Hope You Have Fun_

Daria checked to be sure her laptop computer was securely stowed in her backpack. She had her toiletries and a few articles of clothing in there as well. She still had plenty of clothing at home in her closet. She could always run to the thrift shop if she needed something. Maybe she would anyway. That would irritate both her sister, Quinn, and her mother. She was ready for the trip home to Lawndale.

Her mind wandered a bit. Was it really home any more or just her parents' house? Was Boston now her home? Now in her senior year of college she had spent far more time in Boston than in Lawndale over the past few years, except for maybe the summer. She looked around the campus apartment she shared with three other young women. Was this home now? The apartment belonged to the university and she could only live in it as long as she was a student at Raft.

The apartment had felt very much like home at Thanksgiving. She and Tom had chosen to spend it together rather than going all the way back to Lawndale. Besides, they were able to enjoy the fact that it really annoyed both of their parents. This kitchen had been a good place to prepare that meal. Tom was good in the kitchen and they had worked well together. Admittedly with just the two of them it had not been overly fancy, but it was good. They had both stuffed themselves and it was enjoyable. Tom had even brought a couple of nice bottles of wine.

Daria caught herself and pulled herself back to reality. She put on her peacoat and threw her backpack on her shoulders. Looking at herself in the mirror on the way out she had to chuckle. Her auburn hair framed her oval face. Her large round glasses were straight, but the full backpack seemed out of proportion on her 5 foot 3 inch (160 cm) frame. She sort of looked like a turtle. But, she needed to get going and headed for the subway. Her train for Newtowne would be leaving in just over an hour and she didn't want to miss it. Daria had to admit to herself that she was anxious to see Tom.

….

Tom was waiting on the train platform rubbing his gloved hands together to keep them warm. He was so excited about seeing Daria that he could hardly stand it. They had not seen each other since Thanksgiving. That was three weeks ago. Sure they had been apart longer since getting back together in August. But, he especially missed being with her during the run up to final exams and getting ready to go back to Lawndale for Christmas break. He was so glad that she took his suggestion to first come to Newtowne and then they could drive back to Lawndale together. It took longer this way, but it was time they had together without the 'benefit' of family.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was only really ten minutes, Tom heard the train's horn as it approached the station. As the engine neared the platform the bell started ringing and the engineer slowed the train to a stop. Tom was watching the windows to see if he could see Daria. Finally he saw her step down off the train two cars from where he was standing. He made his way through the small crowd of people on the platform. Coming up to Daria he swept her into his arms and kissed her.

"Hi there," Daria said in her total deadpan voice. Looking up into Tom's gray eyes she went on, "Do I know you?"

"I'm the guy you survived the ice storm with and I made you Thanksgiving dinner."

"Oh yeah," Daria looked at Tom and cracked a half-smile. At 5 feet 10 inches (177 cm) he was tall enough with a moderate build and sandy hair. His face was long with clear angles with a very square chin. "I think I do remember you. In fact, you were pretty good to me."

"That is the only way I can be," Tom retorted with a smile. "Want to come up to my place?"

"Ooh. Sounds inviting," Daria replied. "Are you going to make it worth my time?"

"You bet. I'll even drive you home tomorrow morning."

"Sounds like a deal I can't refuse. Now let's get off this platform. It is cold out here."

"Can I take your backpack? It is about a six block walk."

"I'm good right now, Tom. I'll just carry it."

"OK. But let me know if you want me to help."

"I will. Now let's get going."

Tom and Daria walked the six blocks to his apartment. It was a nice one bedroom place on the upper floor of a converted Victorian house adjacent to the Bromwell campus. Even though the house looked very period outside, inside the apartment was clean, modern, and amazingly spacious for a student apartment. The bedroom was even in the turret! The Sloane family could clearly afford to rent a nice place for Tom. It even had a small gas fireplace in the corner of the living room. Daria thought about how it clearly beat her university apartment at Raft. And Tom didn't have to share with anyone!

For dinner Tom and Daria went to a pizza place near the campus. Daria commented on how it was clearly upscale pizza. They used more than just mozzarella on the pie. They used fontina, asiago, and the toppings were clearly fresh. After dinner they went back to the apartment and thoroughly enjoyed their time together.

….

Daria was the first one to walk out the back door to go to the car. It was drizzling and the air was chilly. Tom was right behind her. Daria stopped cold.

In total deadpan Daria remarked, "Really Tom, a convertible?"

"I'll keep the top up if you like," He said with a smile. "Besides it has a good heater and it was the only spare car at the house."

Daria shook her head. She thought to herself – now there is a truly Sloane answer, 'The only spare car at the house.' If that wasn't an 'old money' statement she didn't know what was.

Tom placed his bag in the trunk of the car. Daria handed him her backpack and he put it in the trunk as well. After closing it they both got in the car.

"Sure you don't want me to put the top down?" Tom asked.

"Tom. I have already done cold and wet with you at The Cove. I much prefer warm and cozy. So let's just skip putting the top down and turn on the heater, OK?"

"That's fine. Here is the button for the seat heaters. You can also adjust the temperature on your side of the car." After acquainting Daria with the controls Tom started the car and they drove off. It was stop and go traffic until they made it to the highway and then headed south.

…..

Tom pulled up in front of the Morgendorffers' house and went around to the trunk to get Daria's bag out while Daria got out of the car. Daylight was beginning to fade. Looking toward the big window in the front he could see the Christmas tree all set up and lit. Carrying Daria's bag he followed her to the front door and they went inside.

"Hi. Anybody home?" Daria shouted.

Daria's father, Jake, came around the corner, walked up to Daria and gave her a big bear hug.

With great excitement in his voice Jake said, "Welcome home, Daria! It is so nice to have you here."

Tom saw that Daria was clearly uncomfortable in her father's grasp. Daria kind of mumbled, "Great to be home, Dad." Then she wiggled out of the embrace.

"Tom my man, how are you doing?" Jake said as he extended his hand.

Tom shook Jake's hand and answered, "Doing great. I'm looking forward to my last semester in college. Excuse me for a moment. I'm going to just run this bag up to Daria's room." Tom turned and started up the stairs. Daria followed closely on his heels.

Once they were in Daria's room and Tom had dropped the bag on Daria's bed she turned to him and said, "Well, I guess you probably should get home. Your mother is going to want you as soon as possible. I wish you could stay here with me."

Putting his arms around Daria – who did not flinch in Tom's embrace – Tom looked at her and replied, "I wish I could stay too. I would much rather spend the entire break with you than at home. I just hope it doesn't become insufferable." Then he leaned over and kissed Daria. When their lips parted Daria pulled him in for another.

The two descended the stairs together hand in hand. Daria walked out the door with Tom. They went to his car.

Daria said, "Call me in a couple of days, OK? Maybe we can find an excuse to get away from our parents for a while."

"Sure thing. Remember, we have the Christmas party at the club and then the New Year's Eve party at the club. You may want to ask Quinn about dresses. You should have different long ones for each event."

With a half-smile Daria said in total deadpan, "So you are not only going to make me go to these things, but I have to talk to Quinn as well? Talk about torture. You may yet drive me to drink."

"I know, but if we are ever going to impress on my mother that you are more than some casual fling it needs to happen. We don't have to worry about my dad. He simply doesn't care." With that Tom leaned over and kissed Daria again, got into the car and drove off.

Daria walked back into the house and seated herself the kitchen table. Jake came over carrying the newspaper.


	2. Let's Hope it's a Good One!

_2\. Let's Hope it's a Good One!_

Quinn and Daria were standing in Quinn's room. Daria was wearing only her bra and panties. Quinn had made her strip down so that she could do a detailed inspection.

"You know, Daria, I have had to scrimp and starve to keep my thinness just like it was in high school. I stand here and look at you and it drives me crazy." At 5 feet 5 inches (165 cm) tall Quinn was just a bit taller than Daria. She was thin, maybe a little too thin, with a longer, slightly heart shaped face, and had bright red hair.

"Well at least I am accomplishing something here," Daria replied in a sardonically. "At least something beyond freezing to death."

"No seriously," Quinn replied. "I don't know what your secret is. You eat pizza like a hog and even swill beer. Yet, you are thin as a rail. How do you do it?"

"I do not swill beer, but thanks for the comparisons. Can we maybe discuss outfits now for these parties?"

"How do you stay so thin Daria? What is your secret? Then we will do the outfits."

Daria was trying desperately not to start pounding her sister, "I don't have a secret, Quinn. Despite the fact that I like to sit and read I simply seem to have a fast metabolism. I also have to walk considerable distances on raft's campus. With only 10 minutes between classes sometimes I have to go at a fast pace. None of my classes are even in the same building! Sometimes I cover the equivalent of a dozen football fields in a day. And I resent the implication that I eat pizza like a pig!"

"Whatever you say. Now let's look at what I have in my closet," Quinn turned around and pulled out a half dozen long dresses. "First we will cover the basics. Put this black gown on and we will see how you look."

Daria put on the black dress and even though it was Quinn's and Quinn was taller, the dress fit beautifully. Quinn steered Daria to the mirror and handed her a pair of shoes.

"Put these on and let's see this whole ensemble together."

"Fine," Daria replied and put on the shoes.

Quinn stared at her older sister. They were such different people. Her sister was the bookworm who majored in English. The one who didn't really care what she wore or even looked like. Daria was even known to frequent thrift stores! Quinn was the social butterfly majoring in finance. She wouldn't even go out of the house without having her makeup on perfectly. Now her sister was once again dating – this time seemingly seriously – one of (if not the) most eligible bachelors from Lawndale. Quinn herself was dating an Academic All-American star running back from the State football team. My how a few years could really change things.

"Is something wrong?" Daria asked in her total deadpan.

Quinn replied, "No. I'm just really noticing how pretty you are Daria. You look stunning in this dress." Walking around she grabbed the bodice and pulled a bit. "If I take it in right here it will look better along your bust line." Quinn reached over and grabbed a couple of pins and inserted them in the dress. "I think we should pull it in at the waist a bit, too. It will accent your curves.

"I don't really have any curves, Quinn. And where did you learn how to alter clothing? I thought you just bought something new if you needed it."

"One of my sorority sisters is really into cosplay. She makes her own costumes. She showed me how to do simple alterations to make my clothes even cuter and emphasize certain parts. These are things the store tailors know but don't do. It is really easy once you know how. Now get out of that dress and let's look at a couple of others."

As she slipped out of the dress Daria commented, "Just don't dress me up like some cartoon character."

Going through the dresses Daria picked one up and said, "I remember this one. We can nix it. There are just too many bad memories from Erin's wedding. It all seems to have started with the dress and ended in the bowling alley." She tossed the dress aside.

"Try this one," Quinn said. "The green will go well with you hair and eyes. It is also a nice tea length and the damask fabric and lace is very rich."

"Dad spent a small fortune on these dresses didn't he?" Daria asked.

Quinn looked at her sister and remarked, "Well, my tuition is a whole lot less than yours!"

Together they picked out just what Daria was going to need for the parties.

…

It had been nearly a week since Tom and Daria had arrived back in Lawndale. Tom walked up to her door and rang the bell. The two had talked on the phone several times, but that was just not the same. His mother was good at finding things to keep him busy and away from Daria. Tonight, however, he was taking Daria to the Christmas party at the country club. His mother was the primary event planner and chaired the party committee. At least his having a date served her interests.

Quinn opened the door. With her eyes half close and nose slightly in the air she said somewhat slowly, "Hello there Tom. I am assuming you are here to escort my sister to the party?"

Tom gave her a quizzical look. What was Quinn up to? Most of the time she would hardly give him the time of day. He replied, "Why yes, Quinn. That is why I am here."

Quinn gave him the once over. Tom cut a good figure in his tuxedo. He didn't have Tyler's physique, but still looked really good. His angular face, gray eyes, and brown hair filled out the picture well. Quinn judged him worthy.

Quinn turned and called, "Daria, Tom is here."

Daria walked out of her room and then down the stairs. Tom simply stood there with his mouth open. Daria's hair had been styled and brushed so that it flowed fluidly over her shoulders. Her face glowed with her makeup perfectly done – undoubtedly by Quinn. The makeup included a bit of glitter. The lipstick she was wearing matched her auburn hair color perfectly. The green tea length damask dress she wore highlighted her figure in a way Tom had never seen before. The ivory lace around the shoulders only added to the effect. He would call it demure but subtly very sexy with the low cut of the dress.

"Tom close your mouth! You don't want anything to come in to land!" Daria remarked.

"Daria, you look absolutely gorgeous."

Quinn just stood there and smiled. She had clearly succeeded. Daria would be competitive with the rich and not so famous at the party.

Tom leaned over to kiss Daria, but she put her finger up to his lips. "Don't mess up my lipstick, Tom. Here, you can kiss me on the cheek."

Tom kissed Daria on her cheek and then offered her his arm. She took it and together walked to the car. The evening was cool, but not so cool that they needed coats. Quinn watched as they drove off.

…..

Tom and Daria arrived at the country club and walked toward the doors leading into the ballroom. Outside was seated someone dressed in a Santa Claus suit and two 'elves' were standing on each side of the double doors.

Santa greeted them with "Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas! May I have your tickets please?"

Daria couldn't help herself. She replied in her total deadpan, "I thought you were all about giving not taking."

"Well little lady," Santa shot back, "It's all about helping the good folks here give! By taking your tickets I am giving them the opportunity to help the food pantry and those who may need food help this Christmas."

"Good response," Daria said.

"Come on," Tom said offering his arm. "Let's go inside."

The elves opened the double doors for Daria and Tom and they entered the ballroom. Nearly every inch of the huge room had some kind of decoration. Looking around Daria saw no less than seven Christmas trees, which had obviously been professionally decorated. The stage area was literally awash in poinsettias. Garland and lights of various sorts were strung all over the room. The light for the party was coming from those Christmas lights not the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. One side of the room was nearly all glass. Though it was dark already, Daria could see various light displays beyond the windows along the edge of the golf course.

Tom turned to Daria, "I don't know about you, but I am kind of hungry. Why don't we get some food from the buffet and get a seat. Then I can go up to one of the bars and get us drinks. Sound OK?"

"Sure. I'm kind of hungry too"

Stepping up to the buffet Daria took her plate. This was about as far from the Raft cafeteria as you could get! She started off with some cheese, crackers, and caviar. Then the waldorf salad, green beans almandine, roasted fingerling potatoes, and prime rib. As Daria followed Tom to their table she realized that she had not even sampled a third of what was on the buffet. Not to mention that she hadn't even yet investigated the dessert buffet. She found it ironic that such a sumptuous buffet was offered at a party to support the food pantry. What if they just donated half the cost of the buffet or made the decorations a little less opulent? Daria decided to keep these thoughts to herself at least until she and Tom were back in the car driving. Afterall as Jane said, she was in the 'land of the muffies.' Some of these people would spend on dinner what others spent on a car.

Tom asked Daria, "What would you like from the bar? They have beer, wine, and it looks like at least some mixed drinks as well."

"I'll take a red wine. Maybe a cabernet sauvignon or a pinot noir."

"They probably have both. Which do you prefer?"

"Cabernet, please," Daria responded.

While Tom went off to get drinks, Kay Sloane – Tom's mother – came up and sat next to Daria.

"You look lovely this evening, Daria."

"Thank you Mrs. Sloane."

"So tell me how your studies are going at Raft!"

"Well, graduation is in May. I will be writing my honors thesis next semester. Everything is on track."

"And what was your major again?"

"English. My focus areas are writing and literature."

"That is wonderful. Do you think you will be able to find a job after college? In English I mean, not just working in some awful discount store someplace."

'You are good Lady,' Daria thought. You were quick about plunging that knife in. "Raft has a solid track record for placing its graduates, even in the humanities."

"Well I am so glad to hear that. I wouldn't want to see you end up like so many in your generation. You know, all alone, no job matching their education, and living in their parents' basement."

"You don't have to worry about that Mrs. Sloane. My parents don't have a basement," Daria gave Kay a half-grin along with that statement.

"I just hope that you and Tom have a good time while you are together. He will be going off to New York to work for a prestigious accounting firm after graduation. I'm glad he will have such a good salary, since New York is so expensive. You'll have to excuse me, I need to go and visit with some of my other guests," Kay got up and walked away. Just as soon as she left, Tom showed up with the drinks.

"I see my Mom stopped by to say hello."

"Why yes she did. We had a lovely conversation," Daria said sardonically.

"Uh oh. I know that tone of voice. What did she say to you?"

"Hmmm, let's see. She told me I am an unemployable failure, she hopes you and I break up before we graduate, and that you will be making big bucks at a prestigious firm in New York – a place which is clearly way too expensive for a poor sap like me to even hope to afford. At least that was the message if not the exact words."

"Please don't let her get to you. I will say something to her tomorrow. Of course, she will say that you simply took her took her the wrong way. But, I think the message will be received."

"You don't have to do that. I don't want to come between you and your mother."

"Don't worry. I just won't have her treating you like that."

"Just please don't make it worse, Tom."

"I won't," Tom said and the leaned over and kissed Daria on the cheek.

"By the way, if I eat this caviar will you still kiss me tonight?"

"I thought I just did!" Tom replied.

"I mean on the lips."

"Assuming you let me, of course. I'll have some too just for my own defense."

As they were talking Jodi Landon and her longtime boyfriend Mack McKenzie came with their plates from the buffet and sat down at the table. Jodi and Mack had been two of the few African-American students at Lawndale High. Jodi was wearing an ivory lace gown and pearl necklace. Mack was dressed in a tux and had a red bow tie like Tom. Both were tall and seemed to have nearly perfect lines in what they wore. The two couples greeted each other and then started eating.

"I heard you two got back together," Jodi said to Daria. "When did that happen?"

"August," Daria replied.

"You two make such a great couple. I love your dress, Daria."

"Thanks. Your dress is really lovely, Jodi. It is very striking!"

"I went with an 'ebony and ivory' concept. Honestly, my dad insisted that we come. The problem with this party is that we feel like two flies in a bowl of milk. It is not like you see a whole bunch of African-Americans at this place. I don't know if letting my parents join this club is more a statement about their wealth or just tokenism."

Mack piped up with, "Yeah, but you have to admit that we make fantastic looking tokens!"

The four friends laughed. Daria felt much more at ease. For the next hour or so they discussed school and plans after graduation.

Daria excused herself to go to the restroom. It was downstairs through a hallway. At the bottom of the stairs she encountered a young woman who seemed to be waiting there for her.

"Hello Daria,"

Daria noticed the woman's speech was a little slurred. "Hi, do I know you?" Daria asked.

"I'm Elsie, Tom's sister."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't recognize you. It has been what, four years?"

"Too few," Elsie replied. "So you are trying to get your meathooks into my stupid brother."

"Excuse me?" Daria remarked with surprise.

"You're trying to hitch your wagon to him because you know he will be a success and can buy you whatever it is you want. You can spread your legs for him all you want, but you are going to have to go through me first if you think you are going to tap into the Sloane family."

"Um, OK," Daria responded. "What makes you think any of that is true."

"Why else would a miserable loser like you go after Tom? He will graduate from Bromwell and get a great job in New York. My dad will see to that whether Tom in his faux alienation knows it or not. I know you bookish types are just black widows waiting to mate and then devour their lovers. He has had better arm candy than you before. To make it worse the idiot thinks he is in love with you. It would be best if you just left him now."

Daria took a breath before saying anything. She clearly felt anger growing inside her. If Elsie wasn't Tom's sister she would probably slap her. But she suppressed the urge. Instead she turned, put her hands on her hips and stared directly into Elsie's eyes. They were the same height so she met Elsie's eyes straight on.

"Assuming I even cared about what you think, Elsie, my relationship with your brother is none of your business. Tom is one of my oldest friends and we decided to start dating again. He and I will do whatever we want and you have no say in that, understand? Oh, and just for your information, my feelings are for your brother. I have no interest in your family's money." Upon finishing her statement Daria walked off and went into the restroom.

When she returned to the table Jodi and Mack had gone back to the buffet for more food. Daria sat down and said to Tom, "Why is it that the women in your family hate me?"

Tom gave Daria a blank look and asked, "What happened?"

"Elsie was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs." Then Daria told him about their exchange. "I think we need to have a talk later when we are alone."

Tom knew that tone of voice. This conversation was over, but Daria's last statement left Tom with a strong feeling of insecurity and apprehension. The best he could do was say, "Would you like to dance?" He whisked her off to the dance floor for three slow dances to the holiday music.

Daria and Tom returned to the table to find that another couple had joined them. It was a guy that Tom knew from his high school days at Fielding Prep and his date, a pretty but very thin Asian woman with a round face who seemed to be checking her hair in a knife blade. Daria knew her. It was Tiffany Blumdecker, Quinn's friend from the high school Fashion Club. Jodi looked at Daria and gave her an eye roll.

Looking up Tiffany was the first to speak, "Daria?" Of course it took so long that it sounded like each letter in her name was a separate syllable.

"Hi Tiffany," Daria replied. "How have you been?"

"Really good," She replied slowly. "I love your dress. It goes really well with your hair. I loved that dress when Quinn wore it. Oh, this is my date, Mike. Mike this is my friend Quinn's older sister, Daria."

"Pleased to meet you Daria," Mike said. "Tom it is good to see you again. Your mom did a great job organizing the party again this year."

"You know her, Mike. She has to personally make certain that every last detail meets her standards."

"So what are you doing these days, Tiffany," Daria asked. That ought to kill twenty minutes or so.

With pleading in her eyes Jodi looked at Daria and very slightly shook her head 'no' – several times.

Tiffany started out in her ultra slow speaking style, "Well, my parents wanted me to go college at State, but that didn't work out. So I came back here and went to the Minh Cosmetology School. I learned to do perfect makeup. Now I work at a salon downtown near Pizza King. It is called 'Hair Today.' The really big times of the year are prom season and right now." Tiffany went on and on about the salon and makeup.

Tiffany's monologue may have been boring, but it gave Daria a chance to watch the people around the room. The thing that struck her most is that even though the vast majority of people here were married couples the men seemed to be on one side of the room talking to each other and the women were on the other side. In that way it bore all the hallmarks of a high school dance. Was it just Lawndale or did some things never change? Daria guessed it was the latter. At least at the table with young people they were more integrated.

Tom finally broke in and asked Mike what he was doing. It seemed he was going to Yale and hoped to go to law school when he was done. To Daria it was pretty clear that as far as he and Tiffany were concerned if he showed her a good time she would show him a good time. It was about as shallow and inconsequential as a relationship – if you could call it that – as possible short of a casual hook up. Daria assumed that this was how Tom's sister and mother viewed their relationship.

The men got up and were going over to speak with Tom's dad. That left Jodi, Tiffany, and Daria together. Tiffany was again the first to start talking.

"Daria, kudos. You seem to have a live one there. How did you ever manage to date a Sloane? You need to set the hook and reel him in. You'll never have to do anything the rest of your life!"

"I think I have plans of my own, Tiffany. I am hoping to get a job in New York and work for a media company when I graduate. I want to do writing."

"That sounds like so much work," Tiffany drawled. "I'd rather just get a rich guy like Mike. Then I can really concentrate on making myself look beautiful for him."

In total deadpan Daria said to Tiffany, "Well you look absolutely lovely. You have nailed that exotic look with your brocade dress and your makeup is impeccable. Mike is so fortunate to have you as his date."

"You know, you are right. Do you think I am the prettiest woman in the room?" Tiffany asked.

"Undoubtedly," Daria replied. "I am sure that Mike can hardly stand being away from you for even a moment. Now where did those guys go? You should go find him and not let him out of your sight. You don't know which of the vipers in this room might want to sink their teeth into him and take him away from you."

"You're right. I'm going to go over there now and stay with him so he isn't deprived." With that Tiffany got up and headed over to the group of men talking in the corner of the room.

Jodi was sitting there covering her mouth with her right hand. She could see what Daria was doing. Tiffany was so dumb and vain that she just ate it up. Jodi's main task was not laughing out loud. "You know you are going to hell for that, right?"

Daria chuckled. "The temptation was too great. I suffered enough at the hands of those girls in high school. A little turnabout is fair play. Besides, she doesn't get it at all. Either that girl is really that stupid, putting on a really good act, has some really strong meds or is doing drugs. I have never figured out which, but I am leaning toward the latter two."

Tom came over and asked Daria to dance again. She got up and the two went to the dance floor. As they slow danced together Tom asked, "So what did you say that got Tiffany to go over and latch onto Mike? She is stuck to him like a barnacle now. And is about as intelligent as a barnacle it seems."

"I merely suggested that she shouldn't let a guy like him get away."

"You know that you are evil sometimes. You just created a new image for 'ball and chain.'"

"Hmm. Maybe I did. Now just dance with me for a bit, OK?"

While Daria and Tom were dancing upstairs, Jodi walked into the ladies room to find Elsie standing at the counter with a tiny pot of powder inhaling the powder through a straw. "Elsie!"

Elsie looked up at Jodi and snarled, "Mind your own business. If you say anything I'll slit your throat you black bitch."

Jodi walked up and slapped Elsie's cheek hard with the back of her hand. Then she looked down and got right into Elsie's face. "Don't make threats you will regret. Not all of my friends are nice like Mack. I know a few that would enjoy playing with you before they killed you. So don't think you intimidate me girl." Jodi went into a stall. When she came out to wash her hands Elsie was gone. She headed back upstairs.

Back at the table Daria and Tom were sitting sipping after dinner drinks. Jodi returned and sat by Tom. She leaned over and whispered to him, "I ran into Elsie in the ladies' room. She's using again."

Tom listened and said nothing for a moment. Then he whispered back to her, "Thanks, Jodi. I've seen some signs at home. This just confirms it. I've already suggested to my parents once that she needs rehab. Like most other family problems they just don't want to deal with it. It's the curse of a repressed family. I hope she doesn't get arrested or worse. I'll say something to them again."

As the evening wore on Tom and Daria danced some more and talked with their friends. Finally just before midnight the two headed back to the car and drove off.

"Pull into the Mega-Mart parking lot and let's have a little talk," Daria said.

Tom did as she asked, but left the engine running so that they at least had some heat.

Daria turned to Tom and asked, "Did you tell Elsie that you are in love with me?"

"No," Tom replied. This was the exchange that Tom was dreading. He had no idea where this was going to go. Above all he did not want to say anything that would drive Daria away from him. The fact was that he did love her and had for years. "I try to avoid telling Elsie anything. She always wants to twist anything I say and use it against me."

Staring out the car door window Daria asked, "Are you in love with me?"

Tom knew what came next was crucial. He reached over and took Daria's hand. She turned to look at him. "Daria, you are my closest friend. I have many acquaintances, but few friends. I consider our friendship paramount. You and I clearly connect on a very deep level. The Greeks have several words for love. We have explored some of them together. I enjoy being with you more than any other person. I want us to continue to explore and deepen our relationship. Will it lead to our being 'in love' with one another as the popular notion holds? It may. I frankly hope that it will. You are very important to me and you have been for years. That is why even though we parted ways after high school I stayed in touch. I cannot imagine life without a relationship with you." Daria leaned over and hugged Tom as best she could in the car seat. He could feel her shudder a bit as she held him.

Brushing away a tear Daria stated quietly, "Tom that is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever said to me. I have you and I have Jane. You are my friends. I value our relationship. I value our friendship. I agree with what you said. But, you know me. I am not fast or overly anxious to admit feelings. You are patient with me and I can't tell you how much I appreciate that. I do have feelings for you Tom. I don't know yet how to interpret what I feel. I want to keep going and deepen our relationship. I also want you to know that my feelings are not contingent on what your family says about me. I don't care about your money or anything else. I care about you."

"Daria, I know. You and I have discussed this before. I know what my mom and Elsie said to you tonight hurt. Don't listen to them. Let me handle them. My feelings are not contingent on theirs either. I will not stand for them trying to force a wedge between us." With that Tom leaned over and he and Daria shared a very long kiss.

After their kiss, Daria asked Tom, "So what did your sister mean by you having better 'arm candy' at this party in the past?"

"Probably my dates over the past two years," Tom replied. "Last year our cousin came up from Baltimore. She is 'drop dead gorgeous' and has even done some modeling. Besides that she is studying at Johns Hopkins. My mom wanted me to escort her to the dance. We had a pleasant evening, but she is my cousin for goodness sake! I am still not sure what my mom's agenda was with that one."

"What about the year before?"

"That was the first time I went to this event. I took a girl I had known in high school. She is studying at Maryland and is on their softball team. She is nice looking, but I would hardly call her 'arm candy.' Unfortunately, it was a particularly awful date."

"Why was that?"

"Well, she kind of disappeared in the middle of the party. I looked around and finally found her. She was with one of the female servers in the basement. I won't go into detail."

"Thanks for being honest and telling me. I've had some bad dates, but never had one that dumped me for another guy! I can only image how that must of felt."

"Luckily I wasn't very invested in any kind of relationship with her. "

Daria leaned over and kissed Tom's cheek. "I just don't like seeing my friends hurt."

"Thanks."

"Now you better get me home. I don't want my mother to think that we went and got a room someplace."

"We could and let her think what she may!"

"I couldn't stand the lecturing. At least on our weekends together we weren't here. We'll set our return to school so that we can have some time alone. So take me home."


	3. So this is Christmas!

_3\. So this is Christmas!_

It was late on Christmas afternoon and both Daria and Quinn were helping prepare Christmas dinner. The Morgendorffers usually ate their holiday dinners around 5:00 pm. That way everyone could open their presents and Helen and Jake could have a leisurely morning and not have to immediately worry about cooking.

Daria had spoken with Tom on the phone late in the morning. His family usually had their meal mid-day. Kay always had it catered. Needless to say, Tom was irritated that Daria was not invited. Daria had invited him to their dinner and he readily accepted. He just wanted her to let her mother know that it would be the second Christmas dinner for him today and that she shouldn't take offense if he didn't eat much. He just wanted to enjoy their – well really Daria's – company.

Daria's phone started ringing and she excused herself to take the call. She flipped open her phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hi Daria, this is Amy. Merry Christmas!"

"Aunt Amy! Merry Christmas! I didn't recognize the number."

"That's because this is my work cell not my private one. I don't usually call you on my work phone."

"Oh," Daria replied.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I am about a half-hour out and that I am joining you uninvited for Christmas dinner."

"You're always welcome here Aunt Amy. I'll tell Mom and we'll set another place. Tom will be joining us, too. I hope it will be nice. You will promise not to fight with Mom, right?"

"No promises, but I will do my best. But, I'm not Rita after all. Nobody can set your mother off like our oldest sister. At least she is with Erin and her husband this Christmas down in Miami Beach. And by the way, don't tell your mother I'm coming. We can let it be a surprise."

"It will definitely be a surprise. See you in a bit. Bye." Daria closed her phone and returned to the kitchen.

Helen asked, "Was that Tom dear?"

"No," Daria replied. "It was another friend."

Helen stopped her work and turned to look at her daughter, "I'm so glad that you have friends now, Daria. Now would you stir that pot over there? I don't want it to boil over."

Daria just looked at her mother for a moment. Somehow at holidays at least some things came into perspective. The 5 foot 7 inch (170 cm) woman that gave birth to her now clearly had a substantial amount of gray showing in her light brown hair. Her round face had some clear lines in it as well. Daria wondered if the lines were just natural progression or if being a successful and driven lawyer had put them there.

"Daria, Daria, would you please stir that pot?"

Coming out of her momentary reverie Daria responded, "Sure."

Daria continued working in the kitchen. Things were coming to completion. Helen asked, "Would you set the table? Since Tom is coming let's use the good china and silver. It should all be in the hutch in the dining room. "

"Sure Mom," Daria responded. She went into the dining room and counted both chairs and then plates out of the hutch. They would have six for dinner.

Helen walked into the dining room just to check on Daria's progress when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it. But this is still a little early to expect Tom, isn't it?" she said. When she opened the door her sister Amy was standing there. Helen just stood there for a moment looking at her younger sister. Amy was the same height as Helen, but thinner and had the same auburn hair as Daria – only there were now a couple of light streaks of gray showing in it.

"Are you going to invite me in sis?" Amy asked.

Helen replied, "Well of course. I didn't remember that you were coming."

Amy smiled at Helen and responded, "Probably because you didn't invite me."

Recovering from her sudden surprise Helen said, "Well come on in Amy. You know you are always welcome here. I know Daria will be especially happy to see you. She's in the dining room. Why don't you go in and say hello. Ask her to set another place at the table."

"She is already doing that. I called her a few minutes ago and warned her that I was coming. Then I swore her to secrecy so I could surprise you."

"Well you certainly did that!" Helen commented.

Daria walked up to her aunt. "Hi Daria!" Amy exclaimed.

"Hi Aunt Amy. It is so nice to see you!" Daria gave her aunt a hug.

Amy hugged Daria back and said almost as a whisper in her ear, "Wow a hug! Thank you. I know how hard it is for you to touch or be touched, much less hugged. I feel honored."

Daria stepped back and looking at her aunt quietly remarked, "Thank Tom. He has taught me a lot and I am touching more, at least with people I really care about. Can you help me finish with the table?"

"Sure." The two women walked into the dining room where for the moment they could be alone. Amy said quietly to Daria, "To tell the truth meeting Tom is one of the reasons I wanted to be here today. I guessed that he would come for dinner and so I made the trip. From our phone calls it sounds like you two are fairly serious. I really need to interrogate him and make sure he is suitable for my favorite niece."

"Tom is kind and gentle with me, Amy. He is also just as smart as you or I. He hasn't been willing to say so in so many words, but I have reason to suspect that he is in love with me."

"How do you feel about him, Daria?"

"We've been friends since high school. We dated for about a year, but then I broke up with him when we graduated. I felt it was better if we went to college unattached. I didn't want to have a long distance relationship. I was off to Raft and he to Bromwell."

"How did you two get back together?"

"Well, we would talk occasionally on the phone. You know, compare notes. We would also get together for pizza sometimes while on breaks or in the summer. Then in August he asked and we decided to get back together as a couple."

"That's sweet, Daria. So you two kept in contact all these years."

"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way. He was the one who really kept the contact going. It was rare that I would call him. I am not yet sure how I feel. At least I can't put it in words. We have decided to see how our relationship moves forward. "

"And so far?"

"So far so good," Daria commented.

The doorbell rang again and Daria left the room to go answer the door. She found that her dad had beaten her to it. He was already talking to Tom when she got there.

Jake was taller than Tom at 6 feet (183 cm). Looking down at Tom he said, "So Tom, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Tom quickly decided that levity such as 'use her and then leave her pregnant and broke in some far away city' was probably not appropriate as an answer to Jake's question, though the way the rest of the day had gone he felt like some total sarcasm. Instead he replied, "Right now we are just seeing where this relationship takes us. We certainly have feelings for each other, but it is too early to say anything concrete. Certainly I have great respect for Daria and would never do anything to hurt her."

Hearing this as she walked up Daria thought, 'Good answer Tom. At least it will keep him off a rant.'

Jake responded, "That's great Tom. Now, could you help us get food on the table? We are just ready to serve."

Tom turned to Daria and gave her a quick kiss. "Hi," he said and then followed Jake to the kitchen. Amy was watching all of this from the doorway into the dining room.

Daria walked over and said in a low voice to Amy, "I just hope this isn't going to wind up like the first time we had Tom over."

"What happened then?"

"My Dad ran off with both Tom and the guy Quinn had invited over."

Amy laughed so hard she nearly fell over. "Sorry Daria, but I can't get the picture of that out of my imagination."

"You have a dirty mind Amy."

"I know. It is part of my charm. Now let's help get dinner on the table."

With dinner on the table they all sat down together. Jake was seated at the head of the table and suddenly piped up with, "Tom would you be good enough to ask a blessing for this meal?"

"Nothing like putting Tom on the spot, Dad," Daria said. To herself she thought about a blessing along the lines of 'Please God let us get through this meal without my mother and aunt carving each other up using the good silver.'

Helen just glared at Jake.

Tom answered, "That's OK, Daria. I'm happy to do it Mr. Morgendorffer."

"Please Tom, just Jake."

"OK, Jake," Tom said. Everyone bowed their heads and Tom prayed, "Lord we are thankful for the Savior you sent us whose birth we celebrate this day. We ask you to bless this family, our travel, and this food we are about to receive. Amen."

"Thanks Tom," Helen said. "Everyone start passing the food now!"

Amidst the din of clanking silver, serving bowls and plates Daria leaned over to Tom and whispered, "I didn't know that you were accomplished at praying."

He quietly quipped, "Sunday school when I was a little kid. Keep it simple, short, and above all don't let the food get cold!"

Helen, Amy, and Quinn were seated on one side of the table. Daria and Tom sat on the other. Daria had purposely positioned herself between her father and Tom.

Amy asked Tom, "So with graduation coming up what are your plans after college?"

"My interest is in managerial accounting. I'd like to get at least a few years of experience with a major firm in New York. I would be especially interested in working with multi-nationals. We have several major accounting firms coming to campus to hold interviews next semester."

"I have some friends in that field. Let me know if I can be of help. New York can be a pretty intimidating place. There are so many demands put on you whether it is at work or just in daily living. I spent several years living in the City before moving out. Of course, it helped that my job is one where I travel frequently, can work remotely, and rarely need to go into the office. Living there is so much fun as a young person, but as I got older I felt the need to get out of the concrete canyon. I needed someplace green."

Quinn piped up with, "Why don't you just go and work for your family's firm? They would let you do anything you wanted, right?"

Tom responded, "There is certainly family pressure to return here to Lawndale and work for our firm. But, now is not the time to do that. If I am going to get the experience that I need it is best to get it elsewhere. I will leave the possibility of working for Grace, Sloane, and Paige open for some time down the road. I would be more valuable to them with outside experience. I think my dad understands this. I am not so certain my mother does."

Amy thought to herself, 'Well played Tom.'

Quinn probed again, "So where does that put you and Daria?"

"Quinn!" Helen exclaimed. "We are having roast beef for dinner not grilled Tom!"

"It's OK, Mrs. Morgendorffer," Tom replied.

"Please just call me Helen."

"OK Helen," Tom responded. Turning to Quinn again he stated, "Your sister and I have known each other for over four years. We are the best of friends. Now we are exploring if there is something beyond just friendship."

"So how's that going? I hear your family hates Daria." Quinn asked.

Amy was really trying to keep a smile from coming across her face. Machiavelli couldn't have designed a better Christmas dinner himself. Helen had Quinn interrogating Tom while she could watch and feign disdain for Quinn's line of questioning. She gave Daria a little smirk.

Daria looked at Quinn, knit her eyebrows and emphatically stated, "That is none of your business, Quinn."

Tom looked at Daria, took her hand and held it on top of the table. He said, "It's OK Daria." Looking at Quinn he went on, "It is going fine, Quinn. Daria and I continue to explore our feelings for one another. We don't have an answer for you yet." Looking around the table he went on, "We will let you all know when we do have an answer. In the meantime we appreciate your support and concern. Thank you for inviting me today. I have always valued this family. It is so unlike mine. There is so much love here. As for my family, they tend to view others as outsiders and threats. It is not so much that they don't like Daria as they are afraid that someone might want to take advantage of me. I know that once they get to know Daria better and see that that is clearly not the case, then things will change. Now Helen, would you please pass the mashed potatoes and gravy? Those are really good and I would love to have some more."

Helen had been listening intently. Tom's comments had actually brought a tear to her eye. She wiped it away and said as she reached for the potatoes, "Of course, Tom. Please pardon Quinn. I think she is just trying to look out for her sister." Helen leaned forward and looking at Quinn gave her the 'evil eye.'

Quinn just smiled and looked down at her plate.

"I understand," Tom replied as he reached out and took the potatoes from Helen.

Amy commented, "Welcome to our little dysfunctional family, Tom. Now that you have been grilled I am sure you would like to see the pillory out back."

Tom looked at Quinn and asked, "So, tell us about Tyler's season. I saw that he made starter in his junior year. Is he looking forward to playing in a bowl game?"

Quinn launched into a long talk about Tyler and his football abilities. Tom was impressed that she even knew some of his statistics. If nothing else it gave them all time to eat.

Dessert was a special German-style strawberry cream torte with green sugar sprinkled on the white icing. It was visually stunning with strawberries standing on the top around the perimeter like a line of trees. Helen talked about how it was a Morgendorffer tradition and she had a specialty bakery make it according to a family recipe dating back over a hundred years.

After dinner Tom helped clear the table and everyone pitched in on the dishes, since the 'good stuff' couldn't go in the dishwasher. With the dishes put away he and Daria went out for a walk.

"You were really good tonight, Tom," Daria said. "Skilled is what I mean. You handled my sister impressively."

"Thanks, Daria. From you that means a lot to me. However, I have a stinking hunch your mother put Quinn up to that. If you noticed her face while Quinn was asking those questions she was studiously taking it all in just as she would in court. No, this was an official grilling not an unofficial one. They only do that because they love you."

"Yeah. Uh huh," Daria said in reply. "Just don't let them scare you away. I couldn't take that."

"Not to worry. My interest in you is not based on what your family members may ask me at dinnertime. Likewise, don't let my family scare you away. That would break my heart."

"I don't want to break your heart, Tom. I've already done that once and I felt very bad for a long time."

"So you and I are on solid ground. Now all we have to do is survive the New Year's Eve party and we can finally go back to school! We'll go back a couple of days early and reserve some time for ourselves, of course."

"It will have to be in Newtowne. Raft's campus housing doesn't reopen until the Sunday before classes start."

"I think I would like that." Tom remarked as he and Daria completed their walk by his car. They once again wished each other a 'Merry Christmas,' kissed deeply and then Tom got in the car and drove home.

…..

Amy and Daria sat across from each other at Pizza King. Amy had wanted to have lunch with Daria on her way out of town. That way they could talk without relatives around to listen. Quinn in particular had been trying to position herself to hear everything that Amy and Daria discussed.

"Aunt Amy I am so impressed that you managed to stay here for three days and not get into a fight with my mom," Daria said as she bit into a slice of pizza.

"Just call me a miracle worker," Amy replied. "Besides, my focus has been on you not her. Not that I ignored my sister, but my niece is far more important to me right now."

"How come?" Daria asked. "I've always felt close to you, but why the interest now?"

Amy smiled at Daria and replied, "Because I have always loved you, probably because we are very similar. To me you are the daughter I never had. I have watched you struggle at times with others. I've had struggles in my life too. I guess right now I want to be there for you and help you make these next transitions as best I can."

"You mean graduating from college and getting a job?" Daria asked.

"Partly, but I have now had a good chance to watch you and Tom. You have something special there, Daria. Nurture and grow your relationship with Tom."

"I don't have to have a man in my life to be a success. Look at you! You are an independent woman with a career some would say is truly a dream career! I've always admired that. You have been a role model for me."

Amy sighed, "I know. That is why I needed to see you and meet Tom. I don't want you to repeat my mistakes."

"What could those be?" Daria asked.

"You are right that I don't need a man in my life to be a success. I have done very well by most measures as a single woman. Some people even idolize that. But, there is a downside as well. I have no one to share my life and my successes with in an intimate relationship where there is total trust. That is a not unimportant missing part of my puzzle."

"Why do you say that?"

"I closed off my heart, Daria. You probably don't know it, but I was engaged right after college. His name was David and he was a Marine. He was just over six feet tall (183 cm) and had a truly fabulous physique! Six months before we planned to be married he was killed in action. I was devastated. At one point I even contemplated suicide. I shut down my heart for well over a decade. By the time I had recovered from my grief I found myself consumed by my work with little or no time for a relationship. Now it seems I just get hit on by older men who have just dumped their second wife. Needless to say I have no interest in two time failures. So, a relationship now is probably unlikely. What I am trying to get at is that you may not need a man in your life to be a success, but having one – a good one – can make your life much richer."

"You mean like my parents."

"You have no idea how much your parents actually love each other, Daria. I remember the calls from your mother back when your dad had to travel for work. She could hardly stand having him be away. Part of the reason for the move to Lawndale was so that Jake wouldn't have to travel regularly anymore."

"Maybe absence makes the heart grow fonder. Have you seen them fight?"

"Do you and Tom ever fight?"

"Sometimes," Daria said with her cheeks showing a slight blush.

"Do you make up when you are done?"

Daria was really blushing as she answered, "Well, yes. Sometimes the making up is really really good."

Amy looked at her niece and said, "It is the same with your parents."

Daria could only respond with, "Eeew."

Amy laughed and said, "I just want you to know that in my judgment Tom is a good guy. He is worth hanging on to. He respects you and I think he loves you. I know you are taking things a step at a time. That is good. It is so hard to penetrate your shell, but you have let him in and that is good. Don't shut him out and be sure you make up after every fight. Besides, your aunt knows you well enough that more than one fight is probably because you can be kind of pigheaded!"

"Me? Pigheaded?" Daria replied feigning surprise.

"Yes you, Daria. It's OK as long as you don't let it spoil your relationships."

"Thanks Aunt Amy. I really appreciate our talks."

"No problem, Daria. Now your old aunt needs to hit the road for home. Can I drop you back at your parents' house? "

"No. I think I will walk. The sun is out and it is not that cold today. I have my coat with me."

The two women got up and walked out of Pizza King. Amy got into her roadster, though she had the top up, and drove off. Daria started walking toward home. It was clear she had much to think about.


	4. Another Year Over!

_4\. Another Year Over!_

Tom drove up to the Morgendorffer home and got out of the car. He was anxious to see what Daria would be wearing to the New Year's Eve party. Quinn was still home and he knew that she would see it as her mission to have Daria looking fantastic. While Tom had no problem with Daria's rather plain everyday clothes, he still really enjoyed seeing her all dressed up. He walked up to the door and rang the bell.

Quinn answered the door. Before saying anything she gave Tom a full once-over and made a slight adjustment to the red bowtie he was wearing with his tuxedo.

"There," Quinn said. "Now you can come in." Turning her head she shouted, "Daria! Your date is here!"

Tom looked up the stairs as Daria came around the corner and started down. Her black strapless evening gown flowed down her petite frame and flared slightly between her thigh and knee to create a slight "mermaid" look. Daria's auburn hair was gathered in back in a braided bun and she wore the pearl earrings Tom had given her for Christmas. She also wore a pearl necklace. Her makeup was done perfectly and she was once again wearing a shade of lipstick which matched her hair color. Tom just stood there and stared. "You look stunning."

"Of course she does," Quinn replied. "You have no idea how hard I have worked to get that dress to fit her perfectly and choose just the right makeup. You are going to have the best looking date at that country club of yours! Well, at least the best looking unless I was going myself."

As Daria came up and stood at his side Tom looked at Quinn, "Thank you for taking the time to get everything just perfect, Quinn. We truly appreciate it."

Daria looked at Tom and started poking him. "We? Do you have a mouse in your pocket? Do you have any idea how I have suffered at my sister's hands to look like this?"

Tom could see that the two women were starting to gang up on him. So, he decided that this was a good time to say good-bye to Quinn and get Daria out to the car.

"No convertible tonight?" Daria asked. "Have I moved up a notch in the Sloane family ratings?"

"I imposed on my dad to let me borrow his Jaguar. They drove my mother's car." Tom answered as he opened the door and helped Daria get into the car. "Besides, my dad is starting to kind of like you. He enjoys a good bit of sarcasm."

"Are you suggesting I'm sarcastic?" Daria replied sarcastically.

Tom came back with, "Yes. And snarky. And sometimes you complain. And you can act really annoyed. You are also witty, intelligent, and hot."

Daria said in her total deadpan, "You forgot misanthropic. But, I'll accept witty and intelligent. If you think I'm hot, then we better get your eyes checked."

Tom smiled and started the car. They drove off to the country club.

Walking into the ballroom at the club Daria was really surprised at the transformation. Gone were the Christmas trees and other red and green decorations. They had all been replaces with a silver and gold New Year's décor. The number of the New Year was very prominently part of the décor as well. Daria saw Mack and Jodi across the room and suggested to Tom that they should sit together again. He agreed.

Walking up behind Jodi Daria deadpanned, "Well, here we go again. Are you ready for an evening of drunks trying to put their hands on you?"

Jodi turned and replied, "Hey Daria! I sure hope that's not the case."

"Well, the four of us may be the youngest people here by at least a couple of decades if my survey of the room is correct."

Stepping closer to Jodi Daria said to her quietly, "I think it is time we come up with some ideas to really shake this place up. Between us I think we can come up with something that will have them scandalized for years."

"You realize that you are kind of evil, Daria, right?" Jodi said with a note of surprise in her voice.

"I guess that is the value of a liberal education at Raft."

"I'm with you. Let's go over to that table where we can discuss plans. Besides, they are about to open the buffet."

Jodi's father was busy talking to Tom and Mack about the latest modification to his folding cup – the invention that had really made him his fortune. Jodi's mother was sitting over at a table by herself looking like she was not happy. She always seemed to have a chip on her shoulder since leaving her big corporate job when Jodi's younger brother was born. She seemed to resent never being able to go back.

After making a visit to the buffet and discussing their ideas, Daria and Jodi looked at each other. Jodi said, ""Now we need to get the guys on board with this. They need to be OK with it."

Mack and Tom came and sat down at the table next to their dates. Mack looked at the two women and said, "OK, what have you two been cooking up? And why didn't you tell us you were going to go through the buffet line?"

Tom chimed in with, "I'm concerned, Mack. I know that look on Daria's face. I think they have something totally evil planned for us."

Daria quipped in total deadpan, "Shocking not evil. We don't do evil."

Jodi said, "We just want to shake up the late middle-aged white bread set. We can shock them."

"You realize that my mother organized this little party," Tom said.

Daria patted Tom's arm and responded, "I know. That is why we planned this. I think she needs a little shaking up."

Mack came back with, "So tell us what it is you want to us do."

Jodi and Daria told Tom and Mack about their plan. It took some convincing, but Tom thought that if Daria was willing to go through with it, then he was game. It would certainly make his mother uncomfortable and after the way she had spoken to Daria at the Christmas party and the things she had been saying at home, she deserved it. Plus no one would actually get hurt.

The evening progressed like any normal New Year's Eve party. People drank, danced, and generally carried on. Some drank a little too much and had to be helped out for some air. Daria thought that someone tried to pinch her rear once – and it certainly wasn't Tom.

Around 11:00 pm there seemed to be a little lull. The band had just started a new set and they were playing slow music. This was Tom's cue. He got up walked over to Jodi, took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor for a nice slow dance. Daria got up and marched toward the restroom. Mack did the same about a minute later.

Jodi whispered into Tom's ear, "I wish I could see their faces or hear them muttering."

"You know the tongues are waging already. 'There is Tom dancing with that black girl! What is he thinking? What will his mother say?' Or something like that."

As the music was fading away, Tom and Jodi released their embrace of each other and he led her by the hand back to their table. From far off to the side of the dance floor Daria and Mack entered and started dancing the next dance, which was also slow.

Jodi and Tom were straining to hear what was being said at the other tables. Clearly peoples' eyes were on the dance floor.

Jodi leaned over and said to Tom, "Now I bet they are saying that girl Tom brought is trash because she is dancing with that black guy, who really doesn't belong here anyway."

"Quoting my mother are you?" Tom asked.

Jodi responded chuckling, "I'm certain mine is fuming, too. She has never liked Mack all that much, but she isn't too fond of most of the club members either. Even so, Daria and Mack are both 'outsiders.' Obviously they don't know how to behave."

Daria and Mack completed their dance and returned to the table. They sat on the opposite side from Jodi and Tom. Jodi spent the next 45 minutes talking to Tom. Meanwhile, Daria talked to Mack. Then shortly before midnight they each went back to their dates. Each kissed their dates briefly and then talked to each other. Clearly at least some people were staring at them.

Just before midnight the band leader called everyone up to the dance floor for the countdown. Champagne was handed out to all. On the wall behind the band was a giant screen showing "the ball" from New York City ready to drop and signal the start of the New Year. Everybody got into position. Daria was standing by Tom, Tom was next to Jodi, and Mack was next between Daria and Jodi. As the four friends counted down with the crowd they looked at each other. When "the ball" hit the bottom and the number of the New Year lighted up everyone started kissing their dates. Tom kissed Daria, Mack kissed Jodi, and all took a long drink of champagne.

As everyone came up for air, Tom turned to Jodi, grabbed her in his arms and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in. At the same moment Mack grabbed Daria and kissed her. She pulled him in as well. For a brief moment – a very brief moment, perhaps it was only one second – you could hear a pin drop in the room. Then Tom's mother gasped and the band leader turned around and struck up Auld Lang Syne.

The four friends headed over to the bar, ordered more drinks, and returned to their table. There were clearly stares. Jodi walked over to Tom, sat on his lap and said in her best southern accent, "You are a pretty good kisser for a white boy." Then she kissed him on the cheek and went back to her chair.

Daria turned to Mack and said, "Sorry, Mack. I'm going back." Then she got up and went and sat on Tom's lap, and gave him a very long kiss. "There," she said. "That should get the taste out of your mouth." Then she grabbed Tom's hand and led him to the dance floor.

Mack was watching what was going on in the room. It was clear that the people at the party were caught between trying to feign disinterest and dying to know exactly what was going on with Tom Sloane. The fact was that they just couldn't turn away. Daria and Jodi's little plan had worked beautifully. They had shattered the world of the country club!

Finally about 2:00 am Tom and Daria left the party. Daria turned to Tom and said, "You know, Tom, I'm a little concerned that we have both had a little too much to drink. Maybe we should call a cab."

"No need, Daria," Tom said. "I booked a room for us at the hotel across the street. We only need to stagger half the length of a football field! I picked up the keys on my way over to get you. See?" Tom showed Daria the room key.

"You know that this will set off both of our mothers."

"Of course it will," Tom replied. "But when is there a better time to have you to myself while we are here in Lawndale?"

Daria actually laughed. She held on tightly to Tom's arm as they walked across the street. It felt good to have him to herself as well.

…..

It was about 11:00 am when Daria walked into the Morgendorffer house. It seemed to be silent. She carefully walked up the stairs. As she entered her room she heard breathing behind her. She walked in and turned around to see Quinn closing the door.

Standing there with her arms folded Quinn asked, "And just what have you been all night missy?"

"You helped me get ready for the party. Tom and I went to the party, danced, drank, made out with Jodi and Mack, and then spent the rest of the night at the Lawndale Inn. What do you think I've been doing?

Quinn just stood there with her mouth open. "You made out with someone else's date?"

"Only after dancing with him," Daria deadpanned.

Quinn held up her hand. "Wait. You danced with Mack and then made out with him and Jodi?"

"No silly. Tom made out with Jodi."

"You let your date make out with another woman? You didn't take your butter knife and fix him right there?"

"I was too busy making out with Mack." Daria thought that this was getting to be just too much fun. "And we made out on the dance floor."

Quinn gasped, "How drunk were you people! I still can't imagine letting my date make out with someone else's date. Are you and Tom through?"

"Oh heavens no, Quinn. I can tell after spending the night together at the Lawndale Inn that we are just fine."

Daria could see that Quinn's face was not only as red as her hair, but that she was on the verge of hyperventilating. "The four of you went to a hotel together? I can only imagine what happened there!"

"Don't be silly Quinn. It was just Tom and I. He got the room before he picked me up."

Quinn looked at Daria and tried not to shout in her high pitched voice that usually indicated the onset of panic, "OK. Who are you and what have you done with my nerdy sister that doesn't like to be touched!"

"Calm down Quinn. Jodi and I cooked up a scheme to shake up the people at the country club. It was no big deal. Just think of what their reaction would have been to you and Tyler! My kissing Mack was no big deal for us. The rule on both sides was 'no tongues.' Besides, since Tom and I got back together I have been working on being more open to being touched – especially by him."

"You're weird, Daria," Quinn said in a normal voice while knitting her eyebrows.

"It's part of my charm. Now please unzip me so I can shower and change my clothes and it won't look like I was out all night."

"Mom and Dad went to bed about 1:00 am. They were both drunk. I don't want to know what they were doing in that room for the next hour. They should be up soon. I wish I could be with Tyler, but his bowl game is this afternoon."

Slipping out of her gown, Daria said to Quinn, "Thanks. Now leave me alone. I think I need to take a shower."


	5. A New One Has Just Begun

_5\. A New One Just Begun_

Three days later Daria was on the phone with Tom. He asked, "Do you think you can get someone to take me to the train station? My mother hasn't spoken to me since New Year's Eve. Not that I mind it so much, but if no one is going to talk to me I might as well go back to Newtowne tomorrow. Are you interested in coming to Newtowne for a few days with me?"

"Yeah. I'm up for that. My mom has gone back to work and my dad is getting ready for a business trip to Florida. I think I am ready to go."

"I'll buy us tickets. We will need that ride about 10:00 am tomorrow."

"I'll arrange it," Daria said. "We'll pick you up at your parents' place."

After hanging up with Tom, Daria knew exactly who to call for help – Trent Lane. …

Daria had a crush on Trent back in high school, but got over it before she met Tom. Trent was more than a little lazy, except when it came to his band Mystic Spyral. They had been playing together for years and hoped to get a break. They had been the epitome of 'grunge' back in the 1990's. Now Trent was sporting a look that seemed to be some kind of cross between a hipster and a beatnik. The one thing about Trent was that he would always be there if Daria needed help. Now she needed a ride for herself and Tom to the train station. Daria placed the call.

"Yeah?" Trent answered in a voice that sounded like it had just been aroused from a long hibernation.

"Hi Trent. It's Daria."

"Hey Daria."

Daria asked in her total deadpan, "Did I wake you? It is only two o'clock in the afternoon."

"Nah. I've been up for almost two hours. I need to fix one of the amps for a gig this weekend. I wish I could afford a new one. So what's up?"

"I'm calling because I need a favor, Trent. I need a ride to the train station tomorrow at ten."

"Whoa," Trent said with a strong note of surprise. "Can't Tom take you? You two didn't break up or anything did you?"

"No. Actually it is both Tom and I that need the ride. We've had about all the family togetherness we can take here in Lawndale. We'll spend the weekend at his place in Newtowne and then I'll go back to Boston on Sunday afternoon."

"Sounds cool," Trent replied in his lazy tone of voice. "I know all about family togetherness. At least you didn't wind up sleeping in a tent in the basement did you?"

"No. My mom and dad don't have a basement and I haven't seen the tent in years. I slept in my old room in my old bed, Daria deadpanned.

"Cool," Trent responded. "Sure. I'll be glad to give you two a ride. You two are so good together, you know. I think it is really ironic how often Janie tells me that, too."

"Thanks Trent," Daria responded. "How about I give you a call about nine tomorrow morning. That will give you about an hour to get over here and us to get to Tom's."

"Better make it eight," Trent said. "I will probably need a shower. If I don't answer just keep calling back until I do. OK?"

"That will work. We'll talk in the morning. Bye," Daria said and hung up.

...

Trent and Daria pulled up to the Sloane's house at 9:45 am the next morning. They didn't even have to get out of the car. Tom came out shaking his head. He opened the door, tossed in his bag and backpack, and got in. Trent immediately drove off.

"You look totally happy today, Tom," Daria said sarcastically, "What's up?"

"I told my dad I was leaving last night and he said, 'Have a good trip back to school, Tom.' That was it. This morning he was off to work without a word good-bye. I had a quick bite of breakfast, packed my things, and then you arrived. If my mother was up at all, then she was either in her office or the kitchen. She made no effort to say good-bye. Frankly, I'm kind of hurt."

Trent popped up with, "Maybe she doesn't like long good-byes. My parents hardly ever really said good-bye to us. They would announce a few days before they left that they were going somewhere. Then one day they would be gone in the morning or when we got home from school. Often they were gone for months. It was actually pretty brutal for Janie and I."

Daria deadpanned, "I don't think that is exactly comforting, Trent."

"Sorry, Daria," Trent replied.

Tom said, "That's OK. I know you mean well. This will blow over like everything else in the Sloane house. Or it will fester into lingering anger and resentment that blows up months later because no one communicates."

"You are lucky to have Daria. She can help fill that void."

Tom replied with a note of cheer in his voice, "She really does, Trent. Daria brings joy to my life. She is really great to talk to and with. I am so glad that she is intelligent and deep."

Daria again in total deadpan, "You two know that I am sitting here, right?"

Trent looked over and in his usual lazy gate said, "Oh yeah. I guess the conversation just got away from me."

Tom chuckled and changed the subject. "So, Trent. When did you get the new car?"

"It has been about a year now. My old one finally died and I couldn't always use The Tank. I tried that for about six months. At least this car is younger than Daria. Well, at least by a couple of years. It sure is smaller, though. With the station wagon style body I can get a lot of equipment in it and it is easier on gas than The Tank or my old car."

The drive to the train took about 45 minutes. Daria and Trent talked about Jane and his band Mystic Spyral. Trent had definite opinions about Jane's new boyfriend, Owen. Tom mostly looked out the window.

…..

Daria and Tom had changed trains in Baltimore and were now about halfway to Newtowne. Daria had been reading some paper drafts that Tom had written after reading several books by John Steinbeck. He had asked her to review them.

"So tell me again why you were writing these over the break?"

Tom shrugged and said, "Well, I was able to get the complete list of assignments and assignment sheets from Bromwell's learning management system. The professor just copied over what he did in fall. I figured that if I put together some drafts it would save me time later."

Daria looked at Tom and smiled, "You know I can tell reading these that you are an accountant."

"Really?!" Tom exclaimed.

"Absolutely. Your style, not surprisingly, is to make the books balance. You put something forward and then you find the corresponding passages to make your point."

Tom asked, "Is there a problem with that?"

"Not _per se_ ," Daria replied. "However, your English professor may downgrade you for not fully appreciating the overall direction and tone of the work. You are focused here on either specific events in the story or how Steinbeck said something. You need to take a step back and try to understand the total picture he has painted with his words. What emotions is he trying to draw out of the reader? Is it empathy? Sympathy? Pity? Outrage? What, if anything, does he expect you to do after you read this? It is not only reading beyond just the author's words, but setting aside your own view of the world and putting yourself in the perspective of the author or his characters."

Tom and Daria continued their discussion on writing about literature all the way to the Newtowne station and even on the walk to Tom's apartment. As they were setting their things down inside Tom remarked, "Maybe this is part of why you and I are so good together."

"What do you mean?" Daria asked.

"We challenge each other's perspectives and thoughts. I can't tell you how much I have enjoyed our conversation. You have given me new ideas and views on how to approach this literature. When I actually get to doing the assignments this will make a big difference."

"Thanks, Tom. Yes, I think it is one reason we are so good together. I have to admit that I am finding life more of a challenge when I am away from you. That scares me you know."

"Don't be afraid, Daria. Accept that our relationship is growing. You know I will never be anything but kind and gentle with you – even when we fight."

"I know. But I have to admit to myself sometimes that even though my rational self knows these things, nevertheless the idea of being less than totally self-sustaining and independent scares me. Now maybe we should fight about what to have on a nice big pizza this evening. I'm starting to get hungry. Lunch on the train was kind of pathetic."

"Only if you promise that we can make up later. I don't want any fighting without making up!"

Daria chuckled, "OK. You're on mister. Now what boring things do you want on this pizza?"

…..

Daria was lying on her bed back in her student apartment at Raft. It was Sunday evening and classes began in the morning. She was reflecting on the whole break and all that had happened. Spending the long weekend at Tom's place had really lifted his spirits after the way his mother had treated him after the party. It had been hard to leave him at the train station early in the afternoon. But, she had to get back to school. Her roommates were back and she could hear them stomping around in the kitchen and living room. Because their homework load would be light during the first month of the semester she and Tom had decided to get together twice in the next four to five weeks. Daria had to admit she could hardly wait.

* * *

 _Daria and the other characters from the show 'Daria' are the property of MTV. They are used here without expressed permission. This is a work of fan fiction and is meant solely for the enjoyment of the author and readers. It is provided free of charge and no income is to be derived from it._

...

If you enjoyed this story, then please read my other works posted on Fanfiction:

Daria "Books" about Daria post college:

1\. Daria in the Ring

2\. Daria on the Sideline

3\. _Book 3 starting soon!_

Short Stories about Daria in College (Chronological Order):

1\. The Bench

2\. The Game

3\. The Storm

4\. Thanksgiving

5\. Christmas

6\. The Kiss

7\. The Fight

 _More stories will be coming in the next year!_


End file.
